


A lesson in intimacy

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Overwatch fanfiction collection [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Other, Overwatch Kink Week, Porn Watching, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: When he first thought of researching this he hadn't expected what he had found and the consequences it would lead to.Day 7 of Overwatch Kink Week of March 2018: Watching porn





	A lesson in intimacy

\------------------------------

_“You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” The woman’s voice was encouraging and proud. Music was blasting away in the background. The scrambled sound of the voicebox expressed something that was identifiable as moans. The vocals were ranging widely in tone and heights. The teal lights on the faceplate were flaring white hot, then dimmed again. “You feel real good.” The camera shifted to the man. His cock was deeply buried inside of the omnic. A zooming in on fingers carefully caressing the chest wires underneath the chest plate. “Please proceed with caution.” The sentence was less scrambled but still diverse in pitch. The fingers rolled and rubbed in an up and down motion. Hips bucked in and out. “Shit… That’s so…”_

Genji paused the video. Rewound. Restarted. _“Please proceed wi…”_ and paused again when the club lights flashed to green. He could make out the details better that way. To say he was physically aroused was a strange thing to say. There was something. He couldn’t figure it out. When he first thought of researching this he hadn’t expected to find what he had found. Medical articles aside, nothing had given him any details. On how it was supposed to work or how it felt. He had given porn a shot, because he was at a loss. Most of it was grotesque, a lot of it was prosthetics and made for fetishizing. But then he discovered this couple. They had several videos, most of it in clubs with more people, a very few of them at home with just the two of them. The videos were less fake, less databanks of noises, or overlays of soundboards, less inviting. It looked more genuine, more true, more relatable. He zoomed into the face of the omnic. He could fantasize better with these.

He resumed the video. _“…ith caution.”_ Everyone’s wires were different, connected uniquely. The overall structure was individual to the person themselves. It was diverse. His chest wires were different from those of the omnic on screen. His master’s wires were just as divergent. The wires on Zenyatta’s chest rested inside a sturdier chassis. So he couldn’t help but wonder: if caressed, would every touch be distinctive as well? Or would it all be the same? Genji let his hands travel over himself. Would it incite the same reactions if he were to touch the same places? Would his master react the same way?

 _The omnic on screen let out what sounded like a whimper. The human male had extracted himself so that the omnic could lie down on all fours. The penetration into the artificial orifice was instant again. “Could… you… squeeze harder? Ah…” The man’s hands buried themselves into hip wires; holding the omnic down. –_ He let his hands ghost over his nipple and shoulder – _The camera shifted to where female hands were travelling. Fingers circled, rubbed, the wires right behind the omnic’s head –_ He reached out to his neck. The idea of doing this was entirely new _– “You are amazing.” She kisses her partner’s faceplate. Her fingers fondled and the half outcry from the voicebox was faltering into static. “Fuck… Ah…”_

“Genji” the voice made him startle up, all his senses on high alert. His artificial heart thrummed away in his chest. Oh Gods No. _– The omnic shudders, voicebox shutting down “Ah… This is…” There is a zoom-in on the thick wires behind the omnic’s head –_ He rummaged through the computer’s interface to pause the damn video. This was probably the most embarrassing thing that had happened in his life. Oh. Gods. There was no way he’d be able to play this off casually. “Yes, master?” His throat was entirely parched and dry. His voice was stuck. “I’m sorry to disturb you into your time-off activities, Genji.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Couldn’t he be swallowed whole by the ground right this instant? “But your streaming feed is currently jamming most of our live in communication exchange with Mumbani’s representatives.” He wanted to turn to dust and be swept under a rug. This couldn’t be happening. “I…I’m sorry, master.” Zenyatta lifted a hand, a gesture to calm his pupil down. It wasn’t working. “There is a secure search channel for this kind of videos. One that doesn’t tap into the direct interweb feed from our servers.” The embarrassment was making him sick to his stomach. He was going to throw up. “I could show you where it is.” Zenyatta took a few steps to reach the computer, then indicated in a few clicks where to open the secure channel he was talking about. Genji’s cheeks were already flaming hot and the revulsion was taking over his whole body. He reached out and held his master’s hand still. “Master, please, the humiliation is already too great.” He couldn’t look at him. The tension in his body felt sickening.

Zenyatta turned himself toward his student. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Oh yes there was. “It isn’t rare that such activities as masturbation happen around here.” Genji bit his lip. “I wasn’t masturbating,” not really. “I was just curious…” Why the blazes was he telling his master that. “Doing research.” If sex was a possibility; in case there was a chance their relationship could be more than chaste. If it ever evolved that way. He let the wrist of his master go. “Wires are sensitive to touch. They are very similar to human nerves. The deeper they are, the more sensitive they become. It’s how we experience touch, pain and/or pleasure. It’s different but similar to the electrical impulses in a human body. Your body probably processes a lot of input the same way as well, even if not entirely, there is still so much organic material in- and outside of you.” The information was so freely given. He took time to register what was said. “Can you orgasm?” He blurted out. “I mean… ” He felt a blush creep up to his face. “The omnic… In the video… they…” His master cocked his head and his body language was calm but there was something. “Intimate touches can be quite overwhelming. Overstimulation can happen…” Genji nodded, he realized that this wasn’t as uncomfortable he thought. Talking about this. He trusted his master to tell him if he was transgressing any boundaries.

“A careful combination of touches however can make the experience very pleasant. The apex point of such contacts can translate in many different ways, like a reboot of all the systems, like our friend here on the screen. Some will exhibit shut down of systems and programs to only concentrate on the penetration and/or caresses given to one.” His master’s voice sounded lower. Another tension rose between them. The omnic seemed to hesitate. “Personally, I experience system errors and depressurizing. My systems reset. It’s a gratifying experience.” It took Genji’s breath away. His master had just described what he personally felt during sex. “An experience that some have qualified more intense than what humans call ‘orgasms’.” He had discovered what he wanted to know: whether sexual pleasure was something omnics could experience. But could he let go? Could he just move on, like this wasn’t the perfect opportunity? As if, now that the subject was breached, he couldn’t just continue on the subject? Could he open up and talk about his feelings? His desires? Would that be okay? Would his master agree to that? Would his heart take it if Zenyatta said no?

His master’s hand laid itself on his shoulder, Zenyatta had taken a few steps forward. “Does that answer your questions Genji?” The question was so gentle. It surged his artificial heart with new fires and want. “I…” he tried. Yes, it answered his questions. Turmoil spiraled down into his gut. He didn’t know if he dared to put all his cards on the table. Or at least some of them. He knew his master was reading his doubts. He always seemed to know what was happening in Genji’s head. His hand crept up to his master’s hand, grasping it. “Show me…” A silence. He wondered if he had made a mistake, if he had crossed a boundary he didn’t know there was. One thing was sure, he didn’t want to cowardly hide behind his crush, his feelings for his master. “Show me… master.” He’d know for sure. If it was a no, he’d be settled, he’d bury his feelings, his love deep inside. Somewhere where they wouldn’t resurface. He would bury them so deep they would rot and die in a corner of his mind.

“Alright, Genji, I’ll show you.”

He hadn’t expected a positive response. He hadn’t expected his master to say yes. What now? “Thank you, master.” What now ? “First let’s sit down more comfortably.” His master dragged him toward his trestle-bed. He felt stunned, still not quite believing. He looked at his master’s face. He seemed more relaxed than Genji ever was. “One’s touch needs to be gentle.” Zenyatta lifted Genji’s hand to his chromatic chest plate, guided his pupil’s fingers beneath the plating. Genji’s brain was shutting down. This was more than just an unexpected turn of events. “Master, we don’t have to do this.” A way out, he needed to be sure. Zenyatta was kind and serviceable. He needed certainty that this want was mutual. “Don’t you want to, Genji?” The voice sounded disappointed and Genji wished he could take the words back. “No, I want to,” He said too loud and too fast. Too eager. “Shall we proceed then?” Genji nodded. Oh by the ancestors, this was really happening.

“Explore, carefully.” He let his fingertips dip against the first wires connecting his master’s chest. “Caressing the length is a pleasant movement.” Genji did as described. There wasn’t much reaction yet. He let his pink caress a wire further away inside. “That’s already more intense.” Genji used his willpower to not abruptly jerk out his hand. As if feeling his hesitation his master laid a hand on his wrist. “It feels good Genji. Don’t you worry.” Reassured, Genji caressed the same wire again with two fingers. There was a certain heat rising in his master’s frame. The steady hand on his wrist grounded Genji into a confidence he didn’t have at the beginning of this whole interaction. He dared to rub two wires together. He could feel the new processors inside his master whirring into life to combat the rising heat. He rubbed the two wires together over their own lengths. The teal lights of his master’s face gradually changed in colour. They were darker, more intense. “A lot of the experience is determined by the feeling of trust.” Genji dared to go deeper. Zenyatta’s voicebox was giving out lower tones as he continued. “I trust you Genji.” There were no words to describe what he was feeling, or the tension between them. ‘Erotic’ seemed like a good term, but it didn’t encompass everything Genji was currently experiencing. He let his fingers drag over a certain wire, already wrist deep into his master’s chest. Zenyatta’s voicebox stuttered. The lights of his face started to flicker. Genji was mesmerized; recognizing the same reaction that he had seen on the videos.

His fingers touched the nodes against the hardwire and Zenyatta bucked into his touch. “That’s…” the teal lights shimmered in quick succession. “…very good.” He wanted to kiss his master; the gesture would be so human. He wasn’t sure Zenyatta would understand. He fondled the node underneath his fingers. Zenyatta twitched, his core temperature rose. It almost felt above the average human body temperature, which was pretty high for an omnic. He dared: “Can I touch your neck, master?” He had seen it on several videos, it was an intense feeling; “Yes,” the tone was low and high pitched at the same time. Genji let his other hand trail over his master’s body. He readjusted himself to sit closer. He let his fingers trail over his master’s neck, to the wires at the back of the head. Zenyatta’s voicebox glitched at the contact. The lights went white. Something like a whimper was heard. Genji’s full hand stroked the wires there. The whole of Zenyatta’s body jerked in that moment. Another moan-like sound echoed through the room. He repeated the movement, the caress was joined by rubbing two cables together in his master’s chest. It was captivating. His master’s voicebox switched from static to low tones. It was scrambled sounds. Genji felt his heart clenching, as if his breathing was nonexistent. He rubbed up and down. His master twitched.  “May I kiss you master, please?” Yes he was pleading but he couldn’t keep it in anymore, he had to ask.  
  
The system errors were starting to be clearly heard. So Genji stopped. He needed an answer to his plea. “Master, please?” A hand cupped his cheek. The flickering on Zenyatta’s face was acute. The thumb caressed Genji’s lips. “Yes.” He felt stupid, to the brink of tears even. He leaned in, kissed his master’s faceplate. The warmth of the metal under his lips sent his heart in some kind of quivering spasm.

He wished, he wished his feelings returned.  

He continued his touches, the rubbing of the wires, the gentle caressing of the nodes. He was so deep in his master’s chest that his mind was a whirlwind of emotions; the same rhythm, the same pressure of his fingers. The voicebox shut down and went back up again, not once but twice. He tried to carve the feeling of his master’s shuddering against his hands inside of his soul. It was like the cooling systems were barely keeping up. The static moans clung to Genji’s skin as if he would never part with those memories again. Zenyatta fell limp into his arms. The face lights turned off. Genji almost panicked, but then felt the steam of depressurizing going through his master’s frame. He carefully retracted his hand. He didn’t dare to move more. Zenyatta’s face was buried in his neck. His heart was thumping away; everything felt so fragile. He tried not to react too much in case things could go sour. The only thing he wondered right now was how long it would take for the systems to reset. And how the hell they were going to continue their day after this.

Because he wasn’t ready to deal with the consequences just yet.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at wire play, I had a blast discovering how it worked and to translate it into this work.


End file.
